<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the Arrow Pierced by zerodoxical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823867">What the Arrow Pierced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodoxical/pseuds/zerodoxical'>zerodoxical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Apollo!Muku, Artemis!Juza, Greek Mythology AU, M/M, Orion!Banri, Zeus!Sakyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodoxical/pseuds/zerodoxical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juza, a descendant of the Gods, never wanted a companion in his daily hunts in the woods - he was always the lone archer, though hardly ever lonely. That is, until a curious Banri, one of Titan descent, makes his presence known.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What the Arrow Pierced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was heavily inspired by the Tragic Orion event story in Revue Starlight, which made me interested in Greek Mythology in general. And yes, Sakyo is Juza's dad in this.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh Juchan, you always worry me, you know?"</p>
<p>"You're worried 24/7."</p>
<p>The two cousins conversed as Muku, the God of healing and medicine tended to Juza's, the God of the Moon and archery, wounds. Even with Muku's constant worrying, the ruler of the Moon rarely got hurt from his hunting hours. Today was one of those rare days where Muku's worrying and talent paid off. Muku only sighed at the nonchalant response his cousin gave and offered a tired smile, to show he wasn't mad but rather exasperated yet glad with his attitude, a sign he hasn't changed for the worst for a few centuries now. And he hoped it continue the same as always until the day they are to surrender to death, because as strong as the Gods are, the Grim Reaper will reap what others have sowed.</p>
<p>"And...there," the God of healing concluded as he finished treating to the wound on his cousin's cheek which grazed thorns as sharp as Sakyo's, Juza's all-knowing and powerful father, gaze. Sakyo, God of lightning and creator of their current world, was seldom present in the same room as his son, abandoning him for the sake of the world beneath him. It wasn't as if he didn't love him; humanity demanded his attention more than his son ever did and so they were his priority. Juza never minded, fully acknowledging his father's duty as the all-powerful, but Muku was still brought to his palace to accompany him and live under the same roof as him.</p>
<p>"...Thanks. Sorry for making you worry. Again," Juza replied and attempted a smile, to which Muku responded with a smile back. He never really felt sorry for spending most hours of his day hunting and frolicking in the woods, surrounded by all sorts of game to be gained and eaten at home; deers, wild rabbits, he could go on forever. But he was clumsy today. Too, too clumsy. But he couldn't blame himself. There was a distraction, one he couldn't possibly be rid of, as much as he hated to admit it. His mind flashed back to the fateful encounter, seemingly unable to completely remove the memory.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="italic">"Who're you? What's your deal here?" He asked the stranger then, but he had a feeling who they were. They stepped forward with a stupidly devilish grin that was pure irony to how godlike they looked. Blonde hair that mirrored their smooth skin, eyes as blue as the delphiniums in his palace garden, muscular physique men could only dream of — even then, Juza only desired for his grin to be wiped off his face. Perhaps a simple punch could get them to leave but they didn't seem like the type to back down easily in a fight, which was why he scowled. From his observation of this stranger, he concluded that they could only be one being, and Juza didn't even like his own conclusion.</p>
<p class="italic">"The name's Banri. You've probably heard of me," he taunted and that dumb, dumb grin was still on his face. Juza only wanted him to go away and leave him alone to hunt for some wild hog, a treat for both Muku and him for today's dinner. As if to taunt him more, Banri sat down on an enormous log near Juza and looked straight at the expansive forest right in front of the both of them, still waiting for either to make a move. It was oddly silent, as if the stomping of Banri, the descendant of the Titans, demanded nothing but quiet from the forest. The inhabitants of the woods were accustomed to seeing Juza hunt and they weren't to hesitate on running, even if they do like him to some degree.</p>
<p class="italic">"You didn't answer my second question. What the hell's your deal here?" Juza threateningly questioned the other man and continued to sharpen his next arrow, his sights now on a wild hog he saw was strolling without a care in the world. He wanted to scream at him to leave, leave, leave but, unlike his father, he made sure patience was a trait that could be inherited. Still, that didn't mean his blood was boiling and was on the way to reach 100°C. 'You said "What's your deal here?", I don't remember any "the hell's in your question,' but he kept that to himself as to not make Juza lose his temper. He cared THAT much, at the very least.</p>
<p class="italic">"I wanted to see you. They were saying you're the best archer in the land and all that. And I came here to challenge you," Banri answered quite honestly, to Juza's surprise. Still, how dare he challenge a God when he was a mere Titan descendant, who lost the battles with Juza's father centuries ago? To engage in a so-called challenge would only be a waste of time, as Banri would never measure up to him. Besides, does he even know he is God of the Moon and of archery? He'd be beaten in milliseconds. But Juza recalled the conclusion he had made: Banri is the type of fool who'd never back down from a fight. Or a sore loser, as Juza liked to call them.</p>
<p class="italic">"I don't want anything to do with a womaniser like you. Get lost," he shooed him away once again but that only made him inch closer. He laughed at the word "womaniser" and clutched his stomach, debunking the phrase "laughter is the best medicine" because all that laughter only hurt him more. Juza felt heat surging, increasingly becoming unable to keep all the anger and irritation deep inside. Banri's laughter chased the woodland creatures away and the arrow in his hand almost split into two. Not that Banri would've cared nor noticed.</p>
<p class="italic">"Womaniser? Buddy, I swing both ways. Which is partially why I'm here," he teased and Juza couldn't take it anymore. The arrow in his hand split into two but Banri seemed to be getting more excited. Juza stood up and gazed into the greenery that enveloped his whole view and perspective. He took deep breaths and let the broken arrow fall to the ground as he weaved another out of his father's light, which was gifted to him for one of his many, many birthdays. Banri watched in awe of the God's power; but in his head, he was still somehow superior, being of Titan descent even if they lost. But they lost against the Gods — even getting into battle with them was no easy feat.</p>
<p class="italic">"...Fine. But I doubt you can keep up with me. Even if you can, there's no guarantee I'll get along with you," Juza finally gave in and Banri happily cheered as the first step of his plan resulted in victor. He took out his own bow and arrow and readied himself. Juza watched stoically, not all that impressed with whatever he was presenting. Still, he was slightly impressed a fool like him could annoy him enough to the point where he'd give in. Or there was a possibility that Juza longed for a partner to hunt with, whether platonic or romantic, as the woods could get quiet at times.</p>
<p class="italic">...No, there's no way.</p>
<p class="italic">They began to hunt and needless to say, Juza was more than impressed with the other's archery skills. Sure, he wasn't as good as he is but he never saw someone who could catch up to him as much as the foolish Titan descendant did. Sometimes, he couldn't help but watch in awe, jaw slightly ajar and eyes widened by a millimeter. Which was most likely the reason why he got a few scratches in the first place. He hated it so damn much. How that fool was the center of his attention for a good few minutes, how he was entranced by his agility and how he wanted to be rid of that stupid, stupid grin. Juza hoped that his skills would wipe the grin off his jester face but he only seemed to beam more and more. But, he guiltily admitted to himself, it was a nice change of pace.</p>
<p class="italic">And maybe, just maybe, he wanted Banri to be back again tomorrow.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Juchan~. Are you okay? Do you have something on your mind?"</p>
<p>His cousin's soft tone snapped him back to reality. Muku's expression only screamed of confusion and genuine confusion as to what caused his dear cousin to space out. Juza wasn't one to get lost in his thoughts when accompanied by anyone or anything — he hates the thought of leaving one in utter and complete silence as he delved deep into his own universe. But he couldn't have done anything to prevent this. And he hated that fact so much. He both hated and loved today. Oh, how he wished that Banri fool wasn't such a confusing one. He was the type you both love and hate at the same time. Somehow, though, Juza managed to find his voice and speak.</p>
<p>"No, it's nothing. Don't worry about me," Juza assured him and offered a smile, one that complimented his appearance this time. Muku had a feeling that his concerns were not answered genuinely and completely so he had to search for an answer of his own. He still questioned his cousin with his innocent sky blue eyes Sakyo would always marvel at, as if the sky he conquers was shoved into two tiny orbs. Juza tried not to sweat as Muku searched for the real answers and gulped. He was rarely intimidated but the intense gaze Muku held was rarer and for that he was stunned right where he sat, on the smooth marble tiles of the palace.</p>
<p>"Or...are you thinking about somebody? Did you finally found your true love?!" Muku yelled in excitement as his eyes lit up, filled with genuine happiness and pride for his darling cousin. Juza didn't have the chance to elaborate as Muku was too busy being proud and gushing at the idea of the so-called unfeeling God of archery falling in love with somebody, regardless of their identity and reputation or rank. Juza was surprised to find his cheeks were tinted red and to find that Banri flashed for a second on his mind. No, he was only amazed that a mortal could keep up with him in the woods just now, it isn't anything beyond that. Besides, love at first encounter doesn't exist, and his father made sure that was fact.</p>
<p>But time seemed to prove him wrong.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Wow, he's actually late..."</p>
<p>Banri mumbled under his breath as he checked his watch and impatiently tapped his right foot, creating a beat no ant could resist the urge to dance to. Juza was always punctual, as the trait was probably beaten into him as a child (or whatever the god equivalent of it is), so for him to be this late both intrigued and slightly angered the blonde. Plus, he wasn't the only one who was waiting; the whole forest was stomping their feet impatiently, almost creating a catchy tune but Banri was pretty sure every inhabitant was tone deaf. He only sighed and searched his surroundings for any sign of his lover.</p>
<p>Yes, his lover. Banri would've never guessed that Juza reciprocated his feelings, considering how stoic he is and how much of a "tsundere", as humanity calls it, he can be. Nevertheless, Banri was ecstatic to know that the feeling's mutual, even if they have to sneak around and keep it a secret. He didn't mind, as long as he was with Juza, he was content. He had to admit to himself, he was initially interested in the God of archery because of his skills thereof and, he unashamedly admitted this, he was very attractive. Banri thought he'd have a fling with him, just like he had done with many others, but somehow he got attached. It's most likely due to how enchanting he was whenever he strikes his targets and how he absentmindedly smiles every time he lands a good hit.</p>
<p>"Sorry I was late. My dad was back after a while," Juza apologised and bursted Banri's bubble of thoughts. Banri immediately froze at what he was witnessing; Juza with his hair down, his bangs hanging down similar to how palm tree leaves are dragged down by gravity, most likely a result of rushing all the way here as to not make him wait any longer. And because of that, Banri appreciated the sentiment, but he was too busy admiring how so, so attractive his lover looked with his hair down like that. He tried not to blush or feel inferior, because he acknowledges his beauty, but Juza stole the spotlight for once. Banri cleared his throat in an attempt to dispose of his obvious thirst.</p>
<p>"You should be sorry. Anyway, c'mon, I heard that it's elk season~," he spoke as to not seem too soft, even though he did grew quite affectionate the longer he's with him. He was already a step ahead and he could feel the wind through his hair, a friendly reminder that he was also here to hunt and not to tease Juza all day until he leaves out of embarrassment. Again, something he had done with his flings for a night of passion, but done with Moon God to bond and grow love. Banri thought soulmates were a myth and that lead him to frolic with many but the thought of living without Juza made him feel ill. His old self would glance at how lovestruck he was with Juza and thunk it as pathetic but he was dead, an arrow struck right in his heart.</p>
<p>Juza attempted to get a headstart but was halted by a strong grip on the neck of his robe and so he glanced behind him to see who dared stop him from doing what he does and loves best. To his surprise, Muku stood there with the angriest expression Juza has ever seen on his angelic face and it scared him a little. It was difficult to disappoint or anger Muku; he was one of the most patient beings Juza knew and to see him grimace so much made him feel wretched. The guilt dug a hole in his chest and yet he felt like rebelling — he already knew why his pure-of-heart cousin was here.</p>
<p>"What are you doing with that filthy Titan?! I was so happy to know that you've found somebody to love, but you fell in love with a monster!" Muku shouted and Juza was shook at how angry he sounded. Then again, he's still a cousin of his and that meant he has the capacity to be threatening and imposing. Juza wanted to run then and there as Banri was already gone, oh-so-deep in the woods. Juza envied Banri somewhat, of his carefree nature and of his ancestors who couldn't see what he was up to as easily as the Gods could. Plus, Banri was the one to have thawed his frozen heart and made him not hesitate to feel so, so many feelings.</p>
<p>"I never told you to be happy for me. Besides, Banri is Banri. He's nothing like his ancestors!" Juza found himself defending his lover, the black hole of guilt digging deeper into his chest at every word he screamed at his cousin. He didn't want to, knowing that Muku was soft-hearted as if his heart was made out of clouds, but now it's as if his heart was armoured and heavily guarded. Juza even had the urge to slap him into oblivion, but that was too much, he thought. "Your hunting skills have been worse lately too, and it's all due to that filth personified!" Muku scolded him again and Juza was filled with much more rage at such a ridiculous thing to ridicule.</p>
<p>"I didn't get worse, he was the one who got better and better. I know him well, Muku, and I know he is sincere and genuine with me. I know of his breathing when he readies himself for hunting, I know of his soft smile when he was sincerely happy, I know of his everything and I love each and every thing about him. The war between my father and the Titans has nothing to do with us," Juza defended himself again. And as if there wasn't any better timing, Banri stumbled right out of one of the bushes and rolled to the ground, landing near their feet. Juza instantly kneeled down to check up on his condition, knowing he also rarely got hurt from their hunting sessions (though he still gets hurt more than Juza).</p>
<p>"Why weren't you..." Banri mumbled and attempted to get up but he let himself drop into Juza's arms at the sight of a furious Muku. Their secret was no longer one; the whole kingdom will surely hear of this. Banri, descendant of the Titans, the supposed "womaniser", had somehow pierced Juza's heart that was supposedly made of iron. Humanity will hear of it, the Titans will hear of it and of course, the Gods will hear of it. And both of them will be punished. Banri didn't mind being punished for pursuing his one true love but the thought of Juza suffering angered and saddened him greatly.</p>
<p>"So you're Banri. You know what? I'll give you a chance to save yourself, Banri. You either leave this land without a trace and do not keep in touch with Juza or you'll die by my hands or Sakyo's wrath. Choose wisely," Muku bargained, but Banri seemed to grow angrier. A stroke of anger flashed for a second in his eyes; Muku was oblivious to it but Juza knew what it meant. Juza glanced at him, eyebrows furrowed worryingly and his lips were in a sad frown. Banri attempted and struggled against Juza's tight grip, no longer able to fight the need to punch the God of healing, despite the angelic and almost brotherly look he held. Unable to break out of his lover's embrace, Banri scoffed.</p>
<p>"I'd rather die, thanks. But in return, you keep Juza alive. Don't lay even lay a single finger on him, got it?" Banri barked as Juza tried to shush him in desperation, knowing full well whatever words that will come of out of his mouth will put himself danger at the very, very least, although Juza had no doubt that Banri'll be executed and in the most painful way possible, even to Gods alike. He doesn't deserve that. Both of them don't deserve such pain and agony. Sakyo knew no mercy and Juza used to wish he was the same. But if it weren't for the spite-driven patience and compassion, he would've never got to love or even met his true love.</p>
<p>"How dare you threaten a God! This is why you filthy Titans are of the lowest of lowly beings! I am the one who decides what happens to Juza, whether you like it or not. But it seems you have made your choice. Very well then!" Muku grew more furious, somehow. The woods fell silent and the air was stagnant, the tension rising above the stratosphere. As Muku procured a bow and arrow out of Sakyo's lighting, the couple widened their eyes at what they were witnessing. "What...?" was the only word Juza could utter at that moment. He was the God of archery — why does Muku have the ability to weave a bow and arrow of thunder of his own?</p>
<p>"Sakyo said I was destined to be not only God of healing but also of archery. But I didn't want to take that away from you, Juchan, I didn't. I cared for you, worried about you 24/7 as you said, but this is how you repay both me and your father. Well, I hope all that time wasted in the woods was worth this moment," Muku confessed, eyes filled with such melancholy and disappointment, it was almost uncharacteristic. But Juza recalled; Muku was also a God, and of his lineage no less, so it was no wonder how he could have looked so menacing and malicious. Juza got up and stood in front of Banri.</p>
<p>"I won't let you have him!" Juza howled but Muku seemed unfazed. Banri took hold of Juza's left leg but he begged for him to let go. As the couple struggled against each other, Muku drew his bow, as graceful as a swan on a spring day. He let go and the arrow, expectedly enough, pierced Banri right in the heart. Banri looked down at himself as his soul was slowly leaving, departing for a place to belong in the sky above their heads. Juza kneeled down again, this time out of breath at the sight of the arrow in his lover's chest, his arms flailing in desperation to save him.</p>
<p>"You can't save him, Juchan. You're lucky he's only made into a star, instead of his soul being sent into the underworld. And be grateful you aren't being sent anywhere yourself, as Sakyo and I still somewhat and somehow believe that you still have the brains to repeat the same foolish mistake. From now on, he'll be a part of Rigel, but both Sakyo and I will make sure you won't ever have to lay your eyes on him, whatever form he may be in, ever again!" Muku called out and slowly but surely, Banri was fading into stardust. Juza hated how he couldn't do anything but hold him in his arms. Juza choked out a sob, something he thought he wasn't capable of until today.</p>
<p>"Cry all you want but I'm still gonna turn into a star, y'know," Banri tried to lighten up the mood but tears still slowly streamed down Juza's cheek, which Banri now caressed for the last time before leaving. Juza's eyes went blurry even after one or two tears and he could barely see his surroundings. But that didn't matter when all he could see was Banri and only Banri. His beloved, his hunting and archery partner, his best friend, the shadow to his Moon, his sky and land and ocean and whatever lies beyond the world where their feet are planted, albeit his lover being a mere Titan descendant.</p>
<p>Juza kissed Banri with all the might left in him, which wasn't a lot but it was enough to say goodbye and to respond to his lighthearted farewell. Even as his lips slowly faded, the couple clung onto each other and hoped they will never have to let go. But after a few moments, Juza stumbled into the dirt and Banri was among the stars in the night sky, but forever hidden to his lover's eyes, naked or not. Juza closed his eyes tight and wished for the Earth to bury him deep, deep under, because he might as well be dead than alive. He was overwhelmed by all these feelings. And he regretted not saying it earlier, a result of his naivety and, he had to admit, his "tsundere-ness".</p>
<p>"...I love you. I really do. Forever and always. Thank you for everything."</p>
<hr/>
<p>He was looking up at the starry night sky again. But this night was quite special — a September night, specifically the 9th. His lover's birthday. He couldn't care less about the preparations for his birthday the whole palace was rioting about. 18 days felt like 18 centuries either way. He stole some cake from the kitchen for him to snack on as he read every constellation and searched for Rigel despite the punishment he was given a year ago. He still hoped he could see him just once despite the events that had occured and the punishments he'd endured and still enduring. And he'll never stop hoping. Until he saw a familiar glint and glimmer in the starry canvas above him.</p>
<p>There he was. Banri himself. In Rigel, but Juza could've sworn he heard his cousin and father renamed him to Orion, which he admits is a very beautiful name. Orion. Even then, he preferred Banri. Banri is engraved into his mind and it became a heavenly name to him. Sure, his lover was no angel or even a kind mortal but he sure was an interesting (and quite attractive) specimen. He mocked him but out of love, he planted kisses on his cheek fully knowing Juza was always unready for kisses on the lips. His skills managed to hypnotise Juza every time and that memory eventually lead to painful scene Juza wished he never had to witness. Still, he got to say his farewells and kiss his lover like one would normally do.</p>
<p>"Ori...Banri. I wish I never met you. Damn life-changer," Juza mocked lovingly and smiled to hinself, as if Banri really could see and respond to his taunts. But what if he could see? What if he was always watching from above, even if he was invisible to Juza? Maybe his twinkling and shimmering was just another way to convey his feelings, and Juza wholeheartedly accepted them. Juza thanked whatever deity or miracle (because it surely wouldn't be his father) for letting him see him again despite him most likely undeserving of it, as he quietly munched on his cake. And he was surprisingly grateful that, out of everyone that has ever lived on his father's Earth, Banri's arrow was the one who pierced his heart.</p>
<p>Metaphorically, of course.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>